Skunked
by FairySinGirl
Summary: Skunk chaos! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thor attempts to pull a revenge prank on Loki for turning his hair neon pink, and he brings a bunch of skunks into Avengers Tower. Unfortunately it backfires and both brothers end up the victims of being skunked.


**Skunked**

 **(Thor attempts to pull a revenge prank on Loki for turning his hair neon pink, and he brings a bunch of skunks into Avengers Tower. Unfortunately it backfires and both brothers end up the victims of being skunked.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avengers or Loki. Although I may include my OC Keira.)**

* * *

 **Skunked**

Thor was just about fed up with Loki constantly pranking him, and had decided it was about time for a revenge prank. Although Loki would probably automatically know it was him, he still thought he would just go for it anyway. He had just finished finding a bunch of skunks, unaware that he had just been skunked himself, and was now just arriving back at Avengers Tower to go through with his plan. Unfortunately, however, his brother had already noticed him walking in.

"Thor, dare I ask why you have brought all of these black and white cats back here with you?" Loki asked without even bothering to look up from the book he had been reading. "And why is it that you reek of something that has just died?"

"I have no idea what you could be referring to, brother," Thor replied, still oblivious to the skunk smell he was still covered in as he set all of the skunks down onto the floor.

"If you are thinking of planning a revenge prank with these... things, allow me to just say that you will obviously not succeed in doing so," Loki told him, as a skunk suddenly climbed onto his lap. He glared at it suspiciously and just simply knocked it back onto the floor. Unfortunately that only made the skunk angry as it turned around and sprayed right at the God of Mischief, who in turn glared menacingly over at his brother. "Thor, I will seriously kill you for this! You were obviously not even thinking when you brought these monstrosities here!"

"Well I _was_ only thinking of a revenge prank to get back at you for turning my hair hot pink again," Thor retorted. "Although I was unaware of what these creatures actually do."

"And that obviously explains why you were oblivious to their stench when you brought them here in the first place," Loki grumbled. "And another thing. It was _neon_ pink, not hot pink. This just definitely proves that you truly lack any common sense whatsoever," he added, kicking a skunk right into Thor's face just simply because he needed something to unleash his temper on.

"Now Loki, you are just overreacting," Thor said as the skunk suddenly sprayed him in the face. "I can assure you it was only a couple of skunks."

"A 'couple' is at least one or two, Thor, or even three! But the number I have counted is at least fifty, and you call it 'a couple'!" Loki snapped at him in complete irritation.

"So do I ever get to have my hair changed back anytime soon?" Thor decided to ask, changing the subject, which only just seemed to further irritate Loki as he only decided to change Thor's hair to neon rainbow instead.

Just then, the other Avengers had all stopped what they were originally doing to come see what all the commotion was about.

Tony and Bruce had been in Tony's lab when they heard the shouting, and something about skunks, although Tony hoped there were no skunks in here. Keira was sparring with Natasha and Clint just because she felt like honing her skills a bit, while Steve was also getting his own little workout on his punching bag, when they all heard the commotion coming from and decided to go investigate.

"Aww, why was I not aware that we were recruiting an army of skunks to rule the world?" Keira asked sarcastically, mock pouting.

Tony suddenly burst out laughing at her comment. "Ha ha, good one! An army of skunks!" He was soon on the floor laughing by this point, while the others were just staring at him as though he were an idiot. "By the way, nice hair Point Break," he added before continuing laughing.

"Really Tony? It really wasn't _that_ funny," Steve pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right, Cap," Tony said, still laughing. "It was actually hilarious! That, and Thor's now neon rainbow hair!"

"Wait, I didn't finish," Keira said. "An army of skunks to rule the world by creating a Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Actually I will have to pass on that," Loki replied, still disgusted by the skunks and the fact that he was still covered in their stench thanks to Thor and his stupidity. "And this Bog of Eternal Stench, as you called it, does not sound very appealing in the slightest."

Keira shrugged. "Point taken, I wasn't really serious anyway. And I wouldn't want a skunk army either."

"But I would very much like to kill Thor for his stupidity of bringing these monstrosities here," Loki added.

"Ok, so how about getting rid of the skunks first and then you can kill Thor to your heart's content?" Clint stated dryly.

Loki suddenly smirked mischievously, and waved his hand over all of the skunks Thor had brought in as they all then disappeared one by one.

Thor sighed. "Alright Loki, where did you send them?"

Some few minutes later the Bifrost opened up and Odin suddenly came down, appearing before them. "Loki! What is the meaning of this?!" the Allfather demanded.

"Really, Loki? You had to go and send them to Asgard?" Thor said.

Keira giggled. "Well it looks like Odin has just been skunked! Good luck trying to get rid of it, because I ain't telling you how. Actually, none of us will tell you how." She suddenly burst out laughing, while Loki was also snickering after Keira had mouthed the words "tomato juice" to him and winked.

Tony has also burst out laughing again. "Keira, has anyone ever told you that you could pass off as a comedian?"

"Well now that you mention it, this one friend I know said that once," Keira admitted slyly. "But I don't think I'm that cut out to be a professional comedian, if you know what I mean."

"I actually believe you could if you wanted to," Loki commented, smirking. "And possibly Stark as well."

"Wait, how exactly could I pass off as a comedian?" Tony questioned.

"Because you're always making jokes about things," Steve pointed out dryly.

"Fair point, Spangles," Tony replied. "Because honestly, who doesn't like a good joke? Right?" he added, grinning like an idiotic madman.

"And I just _had_ to point that out," Steve mumbled sarcastically.

"Loki, so do you plan on removing those Midgardian creatures from Asgard already?" Odin asked.

"Do I get time to think about it?" Loki replied, still smirking.

"Or I could just have you taken back to Asgard right now to be thrown into a cell for all of your mischief you've been causing," Odin added.

"Do that and you'll be dying by _my_ hand, Allbaka!" Keira snarled. "If you even try to take Loki back to Asgard, you'll have to take me as well!"

"Keira, do you really need to start this again?" Thor cut in.

"Until Odin gets it through his thick head that he won't be taking Loki anywhere, then yes I will keep repeating this!" Keira stated fiercely.

Odin eventually gave up and returned to Asgard, the Bifrost closing behind him.

"Good riddance, All _baka_ ," Loki muttered, attempting to use the Japanese word for idiot that Keira had just used which strangely sounded a bit weird coming from him since he wasn't too familiar with the word.

"No offense, Reindeer Games, but you might wanna leave the Japanese words to Keira." And of course, Tony just had to be the one to point that out.

"But you gotta admit, it was still a good attempt, though," Keira added.

Just then the Bifrost opened again, and all the skunks came raining back down on them.

"Oh great, now it's raining skunks," Keira muttered.

"Yeah, well could they maybe rain themselves someplace else or something?" Tony asked, although somewhat jokingly. "They already skunked up this room, and I really don't want the rest of the place smelling like skunk as well."

"Worry not, Man of Iron, I shall get rid of them!" Thor declared, as he was now about to bring Mjolnir down on one of the skunks like a game of whack-a-mole.

"No! Stop!" Tony shouted. "Don't just go around playing whack-a-mole, or in this case we should probably call it whack-a-skunk, inside of all places! You'll end up destroying something!"

Keira suddenly burst out laughing. "It looks like Thor may have just taken whack-a-mole to a whole new level! Except they're skunks, and they're spraying him every time he swings Mjolnir at one."

"It still doesn't change the fact that he never thinks before doing anything," Loki commented, just as a skunk was suddenly sent flying towards him which he caught just in time before in could land in his face. "Thor! Will you stop with this Midgardian game of 'whack-a-mole' already before your idiocy actually destroys something?!"

Thor stops swinging Mjolnir at the skunks for a moment. "What? Did you say something, Loki?" he asked, obviously oblivious to what his brother had just said.

"And seeing as you obviously did not hear me, I will not even bother to repeat myself," Loki said, rolling his eyes in annoyance, waving his hand as the skunks all disappeared back outside.

The Avengers then spent the rest of the day trying to get rid of the skunk smell which was beginning to spread all throughout the rest of Avengers Tower, and Thor and Loki also now had to use tomato juice to get it out of themselves as well, though Thor also took some tomato juice to Asgard for Odin to use as well despite Loki and Keira protesting that Odin deserved to be skunked. Although Keira still couldn't help giggling at the whole situation, as she still thought it hilarious.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but I still thought the whack-a-mole thing was hilarious!" Keira exclaimed while still laughing, but after a while her laughter finally died down.

"Somehow I feel like you all lied about this stuff you call 'tomato juice'," Loki said dryly. "It didn't seem to have any affect at all."

"How ironic, the God of Mischief and Lies is being lied to," Clint stated sarcastically.

"Because it actually takes longer than just one day to get rid of skunk smell," Keira replied, kicking Clint where the sun doesn't shine. "And seriously Hawky, will you stop with your stupid grudge already?!"

"I doubt it," Clint replied dryly.

Keira just rolled her eyes before turning back towards Loki. "So Loki, I think I know just the thing to cheer you up."

"And what might that be?" Loki questioned. "As long as it's not an army of skunks."

Keira giggled. "Even better, a movie!" she replied gleefully. "I was actually just about to get onto Netflix to watch The Last Unicorn, but I don't know if you'd be interested-"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind right now," Loki replied.

Keira then went over to turn on the wii, and then goes onto Netflix and they spend the rest of the day cuddling together and watching The Last Unicorn.

* * *

 **Ok, I was just totally bored when I thought of this, but it's supposed to be funny. And I just thought it would be hilarious to get Odin skunked as well. I hope y'all enjoy it. And The Last Unicorn is another really good movie that I like. ^_^**


End file.
